sweethellaquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Bro
Sweet Bro is one of the main characters in Sweet Hella Quest, originally appearing in the original work it is based off, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff. Biography Before Sweet Hella Quest Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff spend most of their free time just chilling or gaming, sometimes with their new friend Geromy. The Big Game Sweet Bro was jumping on Hella Jeff's bed one day, causing him to be late for the Big Game. While running down the hallway to avoid being seen by a mysterious woman in their house, he received a message from Hella Jeff reminding him of the Game. He tried responding to the text while still running, but that resulted in him falling down the stairs and delayed his response even further. After recovering from the fall, Sweet Bro finished his reply to Hella Jeff and sent it, apologizing for his lateness and let him know he was hurrying. Before leaving, he made a quick stop in the kitchen to grab some snacks, which consisted of nachos, a grape jelly hot dog, and a watermelon. He also brought his portable gaming system and the soggy pawn from the chess game, which were already in his inventory. Sweet Bro then exits his house, only to find that Hella Jeff already left to the Big Game without him. After a brief struggle of frustration, he remembers his sonic skateboard and rides it to catch up with Hella Jeff at the stadium. Once there, Sweet Bro once again apologizes but Hella Jeff remains upset. Sweet Bro remembers the soggy pawn he has on him and gives it to Hella Jeff. Hella Jeff quickly accepts it as a meaningful gesture and forgives Sweet Bro through an emotional music video, in which Sweet Bro dresses in a fancy tux at one point, which strangely remained on him even after returning to reality while Hella Jeff's guitar disappeared. Once the music video is over, Hella Jeff remembers something important and informs Sweet Bro that Geromy is in trouble. Sweet Bro took the phrase "down the creek without a paddle" literally and ran all the way to the creek while Hella Jeff entered the stadium. After a long pause, Sweet Bro's head turns into a sucker. He then runs back to the stadium only to arrive just in time to see the Big Man (who was originally going to beat up Geromy) running away. Hella Jeff seems annoyed at Sweet Bro's absence, and facepalms in response to the story of taking the phrase literally. Sweet Bro distributes the snacks he grabbed earlier, Sweet Bro eating the grape jelly hot dog, Geromy eating the nachos, and Hella Jeff being given the watermelon but just holding onto it as he is unsure of how to eat it. Skate Park Conflict After leaving the stadium (now at night time), Geromy begins hitting on the watermelon Hella Jeff is carrying which causes Hella Jeff to become noticeably uncomfortable. Sweet Bro then shouts at him over it in Hella Jeff's defense. The trio later arrives at the skate park, presumably to hang out. Travis Brody and George Hay almost immediately confront them, claiming the park belongs to them and that they will need to complete three skateboard challenges to gain permission to stay: a race, the fliptrick ramp, and finally "the battleboards." Sweet Bro and Geromy eagerly prepare for the race, but Hella Jeff seems to still be in a highly bashful state and hides with the watermelon instead. Once the race starts, Sweet Bro launches to high speeds way ahead of the others, but due to the low turning attribute of his sonic skateboard he ends up falling off a cliff. While recovering from the fall and climbing back up to the road, Geromy and Travis Brody pass him by. Despite this long delay, Sweet Bro's board speed still allows him to reclaim his first place position just before crossing the finish line; however, Indigo Abbey suddenly appears in front of him and wins the race. After Indigo Abbey explains she joined the race for no real reason and joins Travis Brody's team because "they need it," Sweet Bro becomes furious and suspects her of cheating, that Travis Brody and George Hay were planning it from the start. He reluctantly accepts it and briefly tries talking Hella Jeff into joining for the second round, but Geromy threatens him and scares him away. This pisses Sweet Bro off. Once the fliptrick ramp challenge starts, Geromy pushes Indigo Abbey down the ramp and rides her like a skateboard. Despite Indigo Abbey not minding, Sweet Bro becomes annoyed by Geromy's violence as well as Indigo Abbey's "Mary Sue"-like abilities. The Master Juge appears to sue George Hay for "being way past cool," and Sweet Bro asks him to sue Indigo Abbey for cheating. The Judge asks to bring hum her head. After George Hay and Travis Brody argue briefly, Sweet Bro decides to head off to do tricks for himself. Sweet Bro racks up some points, to the extent of destroying the Skateboar Trick Points LOG. Shortly after, Geromy and Indigo Abbey reach light speed and loop around the course, gravitating Sweet Bro off of the ground. The pokêball is gravitated by the same light speed trick. After George Hay finally enters the ramp to go after it under the impression it is an egg, the Master Judge transforms the ramp into a flight of stairs as a penalty. This causes everyone to stop, including Geromy and Indigo Abbey, putting an end to their light speed trick and freeing Sweet Bro and the pokêball. Travis Brody escapes the pokêball and calls an end to the fliptrick ramps, moving on to the Battleboards. During the Battleboards, Sweet Bro puts up a decent fight against Travis Brody, until Travis stops time to write "LOSER" on his forehead, then summons Abraham Lincoln and William Howard Taft to fight on his side, the former targeting Sweet Bro. Lincoln overpowers Sweet Bro and takes his hat, leaving the situation dire until Hella Jeff finally works up the courage to join the fight and defeats the presidents, along with George Hay and Travis Brody. After the battle is over, Sweet Bro decides to let Lincoln keep his hat, as he was banished to the sea by Hella Jeff. Sweet Bro figured he would need it to stay afloat. After mentioning the hat, Sweet Bro finally takes note of the fact he has been wearing the tuxedo. With Hella Jeff's help, they re-enter the imaginary stage and remove the tux. Travis Brody ends up accepting him as a friend, along with Hella Jeff and Geromy. Paying off Debt Shortly after the skateboard challenges, the Master Judge reveals he was serious about suing George Hay, and that he will be taking compromises until the massive debt is paid off. This includes food, so the team is pressed for time before George Hay starves. Hella Jeff uses his abilities to open a portal to the United States Mint. Sweet Bro, Hella Jeff, Geromy, and Geromy's Mirror Board set off to collect money while Travis Brody, George Hay, and Indigo Abbey raise money through odd jobs. Personality and Traits Sweet Bro is slightly incompetent and can be easily frustrated, but he truly does care for his friends. Relationships Hella Jeff Sweet Bro is Hella Jeff's best bro. The two argue at times, but always make up. Geromy Sweet Bro seems easily frustrated by Geromy's behavior, but is known to care about him as well, as he was willing to fight against the Big Man to save him (even though he was not actually present for the fight due to his misinterpretation of Hella Jeff's words). Travis Brody Sweet Bro initially disliked Travis Brody because he refused to let him and his friends onto the skate park without first facing a series of challenges, which Sweet Bro further suspected Travis Brody of cheating at. After the challenges were won and Travis accepted Sweet Bro and his friends onto the skate park, Sweet Bro seems cool with him. Indigo Abbey Sweet Bro believes Indigo Abbey is a cheater and Mary Sue after she appears from nowhere to win the race before joining Travis Brody and George Hay's side; he suspects her of being on their team all along and that they planned for her to cheat all along. George Hay Sweet Bro seems quick to point out George Hay's lack of skill in an attempt to make him stop falsely bragging. He also tends to call out his pouting or tell him to shut up when there are more pressing matters at hand. The Master Judge Sweet Bro once looked up to the Master Judge, hoping he would sue Indigo Abbey for being a Mary Sue, but after the Judge revealed his lawsuit of George Hay, Sweet Bro now dislikes him. Abraham Lincoln Travis Brody summoned Abraham Lincoln to fight Sweet Bro. While they were originally enemies, Sweet Bro shows sympathy towards the president by letting him keep his fancy hat to stay afloat in the ocean. William Howard Taft Sweet Bro did not directly interact with William Howard Taft, as this president was summoned to combat with Geromy. Sweet Bro did view him as an enemy, however. The Big Man Sweet Bro has never directly interacted with the Big Man, but he seems to have been willing to fight against him to defend Hella Jeff and Geromy. Trivia * During the Battleboards flash, Travis Brody writes the word "LOSER" on Sweet Bro's forehead. After Sweet Bro's face reddens in outrage, the text changes to say "LOBSTER." * During the Battleboards flash, Travis Brody wrote the word "LOSER" on Sweet Bro's forehead. After by this to the point of his face turning red, the word changes to say "LOBSTER." Category:Characters